A Cajun an' A Canucklehead
by Lilith4
Summary: This is a sequal to the movie (how original) and it's focus is Logan/Rogue. There's a fight at the mall, and Rogue gets some new powers. plus someone new gets introduced.
1. Default Chapter

Title: A Cajun an' a Canucklehead  
  
Author: Lilith  
  
Email: LilithAD@aol.com  
  
Rating: PG--mild language  
  
Summary: Rogue meets Remy and tries to sort out her mixed feelings, Logaeads back home  
  
Spoilers: Movie, thats really it...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of 'em. Dammit.  
  
Feedback: If I have to get down and beg, I'll do it! Please!  
  
Author's Notes: This part of the story doesn't have Rogue and Logactually interacting, it's just her and him thinking about each other. Nexart will have them together though!  
  
(1) Think Rogue from X-Men: Evolution without the leather skirt, replacith pants.  
  
The motorcycle sputtered to a stop on the deserted Canadian road. The hairan on it swore, using extremely explicit language.  
  
"Outta gas, again?" he muttered, growling. "I swear, Cyke cursed the damhing." The man known sometimes as Logan, sometimes as Wolverine,  
contemplated his situation. He had left civilized towns and gas stationehind at least four hours ago, and it would take him all night to get bacy foot. He didn't know what lay farther down the road, but he was willino bet that civilization was even farther that way. With a growl, he got ohe bike and began to wheel it back the way he'd came. As he walked, hihoughts wandered. He thought about a recent battle--a battle won, but haearly lost him a dear friend. His thoughts turned sour, as they alwayid, when he thought of her. He remembered the battle, clear as day, anhen he had touched her face...and nothing happened...he'd wanted to die.  
Because she was gone, his promise broken. And when he'd felt the familiaraining sensation, his first thoughts were of relieif, and joy...and then,  
How the hell is she gonna stop it!? Luckily, Rogue had managed to push hiway, where blackness took him. He had left her, and the X-Men, after that.  
He'd needed some time to help him gather the peices of his past. He felad about leaving her alone with those geeks, even if she did seem to bitting in okay.  
  
Honk honk-- a truck passed by, slowing down and stopping.  
  
"Hey, pal, y'need a ride?" called a heavily accented voice. Logan turned took at the driver of the truck. A young woman, blonde, with sparkling bluyes was leaning out of the truck window.  
  
"Sure, why not?" he called. "Alright." she turned the truck off and gout.  
  
"Wheel yer bike 'round back." She walked over to the back of the truck anpened the back door. She lowered a ramp and helped Logan wheel his bikp.  
  
"Thanks," he said grouchily. She didn't notice his tone.  
  
"'S fine." She got back into the cab of the truck, and he got into thassenger seat. "I'm Hanna," she said, holding out her hand. Logan took it,  
not wanting to offend his ride. Hanna put the truck into gear and starteriving. Remembering his first encounter with a young mutant called Rogue,  
Logan put his seat belt on, grinning to himself.  
  
The girl, Rogue, runs through the mall. All around her debris fall, and shovers her head with her hands to ward off the smaller peices.  
  
"Jean!" she yells. "Jean!"  
  
Rogue, you shouldn't be here-but you're the only one close to the  
Professor. Keep him safe!  
  
"Gotcha."  
  
Rogue runs around a corner, and spots the professor lying on the ground,  
his wheelchair not in sight. "Professor!" He looks startled, and turns took at her.  
  
"Rogue! I-I didn't know you were here!"  
  
"Jean told me t'keep ya safe, Professor. Where's your wheelchair?" Roguyes move to the fight that's moving towards them. Sabretooth, loodthirsty mutant, is destroying the mall, and policemen are fighting osing battle.  
  
"I don't- DUCK!" Rogue ducked as a black-clad figure hurls over her heand slams into Sabretooth. "Rogue, that's Ms. Marvel, the worst of all the  
Brotherhood! You must stop her!"  
  
"How, Professor? I don't wanna touch her-"  
  
"You must! The others are too far away, you must drain her! And no mattehat happens, hold on!"  
  
"Ah don't think thats such a good idea..."  
  
"Trust me, Rogue." Professor Xavier looks at her confidently, and she nods,  
trusting his judgement. As Rogue inches away towards the black clad super-  
villain, Professor Xavier's eyes flash yellow...  
  
Rogue creeps up on Ms. Marvel, who is sorting through the debris. Roguuietly removes her gloves, and sneaks up on her. Ms. Marvel is too busooking through the rubbish, she doesn't hear Rogue... Rogue grabs thoman's face, and Ms. Marvel's skin turns sickly. The veins push out, anhe pale color turns slightly green. Rogue's skin does the same thing, aner eyes widen.  
  
"Hold on, Rogue! Don't let go!" The Professor's voice rings in Rogue'ars.  
  
"Something's wrong, Professor! Something's really wrong--" Rogue is cut ofs Ms. Marvel screams, trying to pull Rogue off. She flies into the air,  
bursting through the ceiling of the mall, and into the daytime sky.  
  
"Why--are--you--doing--this--to me?" gasps Ms. Marvel.  
  
"'Cause your an evil mutant, lady!" says Rogue. Her mind is being floodey memories, by new sensations...and a memory of joining the Avengers...  
"But I thought the Avengers were good guys..." Rogue thinks, as Ms. Marveasses out in her hands.  
  
"Huh?" says Rogue. "How did I get...here...that girl was sucking the lifutta me--oh, no!!!!!" Rogue sees the body in her hands. "But…but thats me!  
Where am I?" She flies through the hole in the mall and sets Ms. Marveown gently. "But if thats my body...but I'm here...I don't understand!"  
  
"Rogue!" Ms. Marvel, in Rogue's body, turns, to see Jean Grey, Storm and  
Cyclops heading towards her. "Rogue, are you alright? Where's the  
Professor? What happened to--Ms. Marvel?" Jean sees the body lying at  
Rogue's feet, and the girl's bare hands. "Rogue, what is going on here!?"  
  
"Rogue?" Ms. Marvel in Rogue's body asks, bewildered. "Who's--  
Arghhhhhh!!!!" Rogue/Ms. Marvel doubles over, clutching her head.  
  
"Rogue! What's wrong?!" says Storm. Jean closes her eyes and looks inside  
Rogue's head.  
  
Inside Rogue's head, it's extremely hard to find Rogue. There's so manther people trapped in here-Wolverine, a boy Jean doesn't know, Magneto...  
  
"Rogue!" Jean calls, searching through the many personalities that liormant in Rogue's mind. "Jean! Here!" Jean turns to find Rogurestling with—  
  
"Ms Marvel?" Jean whispers. "Rogue, did you absorb her?!"  
  
"The Professor said she was a member of the Brotherhood!" Rogue pins thpirit Ms. Marvel to the 'floor' of her mind. "Jean, ah need to takontrol o'my body! She's taking it away!" Jean floats over, and grabs Ms.  
Marvel. She creates a psychic cage, and imprisons the woman.  
  
"No!! Jean, I thought we were allies! Let me kill this little bitch!"  
  
"Shut up, you disgusting--"  
  
"Stoppit!" yells Jean. "Rogue, sort through Ms. Marvel's memories, you'lee the truth." Rogue frowns, and Ms. Marvel cries out. "Stop taking theway from me!" she cries, clutching her head. Rogue raises her head.  
  
"She-she's not evil." Jean nods. "B-but the P-professor said she was ember of the Brotherhood, that she was evil! He lied t'me!"  
  
"I don't know what he was thinking, either," admits Jean. "Look, she'ltay here. You take control. She won't go anywhere." Ms. Marvel screams anounds on the bars of her mental cage.  
  
Jean opens her eyes, free from Rogue's mind. Rogue lies on the floor,  
clutching her head. She opens her eyes, and gets up. There are tears in heyes, but her eyes are angry.  
  
"Professor!" she yells. "Why didja lie t'me?" She runs over to where shast saw the Professor. He's on his feet, helping Toad to his. "Professor!"  
Xavier looks back, and his eyes are yellow. "Mystique!" Jean closes heyes again and scans the "Professor"'s mind.  
  
"It's definatly Mystique," replies Jean. Cyclops fires an optic blast aer, which she dodges with ease. Toad grabs her and hops away.  
  
"Dammit!" Cyclops curses. Rogue glares. "She's lucky ah'm a lady. Else ah'ay somethin' real rude." Rogue curses anyway, and Cyclops looks at her.  
  
"Where'd you pick those up?"  
  
"Logan," she says, grinning and tapping her head.  
  
"Uh, Cyclops," says Storm, flying above them. "We have company." The threthers turn to find Sabretooth, Mystique and Toad standing behind them.  
Storm fires lightning bolts, which the three dodge. Rogue frowns, and runt Toad. To her surprise, she flies into the air and slams into Toad. Hoes flying and goes straight through a wall.  
  
"What the-!?" Rogue says.  
  
"You've got Ms. Marvel's powers!" says Jean, holding Mystique ofelekinetically. "She's super strong, and can fly!"  
  
"Really?" Rogue launches herself at Sabretooth, punching him in the face.  
He flies back through a wall too. "Cool!" She punches at Mystique, whodges the blow and whips out a knife.  
  
"Rogue!" yells Cyclops. But it's too late. Mystique, with an evil grin,  
stabs Rogue in the back...and the knife bounces off her skin.  
  
"Oh, yeah. Ms. Marvel's invulnerable, too," says Jean. Rogue turns anicks Mystique in the stomach, sending her through a different wall thahe other two.  
  
"All in a day's work," she says, landing. She dusts off her gloves, whiche has put back on.  
  
"Mes breves, watch out!" a brown-haired guy throws something glowing pinehind them, and it explodes. They all go flying, laning at the teen'eet. Sabretooth is lying in a crater behind where they were just standing.  
The teen offers a hand to Rogue, to help her up.  
  
"May ah help ya up?" he asks gallantly. She frowns, and gets up withouis help. He shrugs, takes out a deck of cards and begins to shuffle them.  
  
"Yer a mutant too, ah presume?" says Rogue, brushing off her coat.  
  
"Remy LeBeau at y'service," he says, bowing gallantly.  
  
"Hmph," Rogue replies. She looks at Jean, who probes his mind gently.  
  
His thoughts are like quicksilver! It's almost impossible to read them.,  
says Jean telepathically into everyone's head.  
  
Oh, well, we can always do this the hard way, thinks Rogue. She turns tim and places her hands on her hips.  
  
"Listen, we here are th' X-Men. We're good guys. Now, yer either on ouide, r' yer not. Which is it?" Remy opens his mouth, almost speechless.  
Then he chuckles.  
  
"Wit' you all de way, chere," he says.  
  
Hmm...that's a genuine Cajun accent if ah ever heard one. Rare, t'find a  
Cajun 'round here. They usually stick t'swamps.  
  
"Ah, chere, d'y'know dis man?" Remy points over to a pile of debris.  
Sticking out is an arm, and the top of a bald head.  
  
"Professor!" says Rogue, running over to him. Jean and the rest see him econd after her, and they hurry over, Remy following. Rogue picks up uge metal support beam in one hand, tossing it over her shoulder. It'bout to land on the other X-Men, when Jean moves it with her mind. Remooks impressed.  
  
"Professor!" Rogue picks him up, carefully. She seems to be adapting to heew strength well. "D'you see his wheelchair anywhere?"  
  
"Here it is," says Storm, poking a metal wheel with her boot. "Well, somf it."  
  
"Ah think we better get back t'the mansion," says Rogue. "He ain't lookioo good."  
  
"I agree. Jean, you go with Rogue. Storm, you come with me, we're going tearch for injured. Uh, Remy, I think you should go with Rogue and Jean."  
  
"Sure t'ing, homme," says Remy. "Eh, which one o'you is Jean?"  
  
"I am," says Jean, holding out her hand. "Dr. Jean Grey." Remy takes heand and kisses it.  
  
"Remy LeBeau. Now, chere, what say you t'going t'dis mansion o'yours?"  
Rogue gives an unladylike snort.  
  
"A real cajun gentleman," she says. "Jean, y'can take th'pretty boy, ah'leet y'all at the mansion." With Xavier in her arms, she flies through thole in the ceiling Ms. Marvel made. Remy stares up at her, and Jeaurpresses a smile.  
  
"Come on, Mr. LeBeau, we'll take Cyclops' bike," she says, grabbing Remy'and and running off before Cyclops can protest.  
  
"Oh well," says Cyclops. "We can always fly home."  
  
Rogue lands on the mansion grounds and hurries in. Classes are going on,  
and she sneaks down into the cold metallic lower levels. She places Xavien a table and waits for Jean, nervous. Soon after, Jean comes running in,  
followed by Remy. She wheels the Professor into another room.  
  
"Rogue, why don't you show Remy upstairs. He thinks he'd like to stay wits." Rogue looks at Remy, blushing slightly.  
  
"Sure, j-just what ah need, some Cajun tellin' me what t'do." Jean noticehe direction her thoughts are taking and ducks out of the room, smilinaliciously.  
  
"Uh, mmm, come on, uh, Remy," Rogue says, leading him out of the room.  
"Students aren't supposed t'know 'bout the lower levels, so don' mention i'any of the others."  
  
"Sure, darlin'. Never did catch yer name," Remy says smoothly.  
  
"'S Rogue." She leads him up the elevator, which opens into a plusallway. "This is the first floor. Most of our classes are arounere...ow!" Rogue bends down, clutching her head. "Marvel--stay put!"  
  
"Who, Rogue? What's wrong, chere?" Remy bends down and moves to take heace in his hands. She jerks away.  
  
"Don't touch me!"  
  
"Shh, chere, 's okay, Remy's not gon' touch you. C'mere." He pulls her und puts her arm around his shoulder, and supports her with his arm.  
"Chere, where's your room?" "  
  
Up...stairs..." Rogue clutches her temple with her free hand, leanineakly on Remy. "She's...tryin'...t'get out..."  
  
"Shh, 's okay. C'mon, one foot in front o'de other..." Remy supports her ahey stumble towards the normal elevator.  
  
"Bobby!" Rogue exclaims through her pain, as Bobby Drake bumps into thefter stepping out of a classroom. He springs up and shuts the door.  
  
"Rogue, what's wrong? Who's this?" Bobby eyes Remy suspisiously.  
  
"'S Remy, Bobby...Bobby, Remy..." Rogue takes Remy's hand, and he pulls hep, supporting her. "Jus'...mah head. Gotta real bad headache."  
  
"Here, lean on me," says Bobby, concerned. Rogue nods slightly, and thrower arm around Bobby's shoulders. The two boys carry her to the elevatond manage to get in. Bobby presses the button, and they head up. Roguoubles over again, clutching her head.  
  
"Rogue, chere, hang on, we're almost dere-" The doors open, and the thretumble out. Bobby points in the direction of her room, and Remy nods.  
"C'mon, chere, jus'a lil' farther..." they make it to her room, where Roguollapses onto her bed.  
  
"What's wrong, Rogue?" asks Bobby. "'S, nothing, ah tol' ya," she says,  
smiling weakly.  
  
"Migrane." The lights in the room go out, and Bobby whirls around, ready tind someone threatening him with a gun. It's just Remy, but...hiyes...are glowing.  
  
"Whoa, what kinda mutation to you have?" asks Bobby, amazed. Remy ignoreim, going over to Rogue.  
  
"Dat better?" She nods, smiling.  
  
"Bobby, y'go back t'class. Remy here'll take care o'me fine." Bobby glaret Remy, who glares back. With his glowing red eyes, Remy wins the unspokeontest hands down.  
  
"You sure, Rogue? It's no problem, I'm sure my teacher'll let me stay-"  
  
"Bobby, it's fine," Rogue says, her voice pained.  
  
"Jus', go back t'class now." She winces. Bobby glares at Remy once lasime, and leaves.  
  
"Chere, dis ain't no migraine," says Remy. "What really wrong?"  
  
"Ah'll...tell ya later, Remy," Rogue says, closing her eyes.  
  
"Ah need t'make sure ah'm around t' tell ya."  
  
Ms. Marvel pounds on the bars of her cage, grabbing dormant personalitiend stirring them to life inside Rogue's mind. They attack, wrestling heo the ground, trying to gain control of that desperatly craved body. Witer new strength, Rogue fights most of them off, and there aren't that mantrong psyches in her mind. Rogue knocks Magneto's psyche dormant, anurns to face--Wolverine.  
  
"Logan!" she says, wiping a speck of blood off her lip. "Are...am ah gonnight ya too?"  
  
"You absorbed her? Ms. Marvel?" Logan's voice is deadly. His eyes ararrowed.  
  
"Ah...ah thought...the Professor said she was...evil. Logan, ah didn'now!"  
  
"She's my friend, bub, one o'the only ones I have. And you hurt her."  
  
"Logan, you've got friends! You've got Jean! An' Storm, an' Cyclops, an'  
th' Professor...an'...y'got...me."  
  
"You don't understand, kid, she's an old friend. And you destroyed her. Yotta pay." In one smooth move Wolverine pops his claws and lunges at  
Rogue. She flies up, and he flies past her, smashing into Ms. Marvel'age.  
  
"Logan, lemme out! I can help you defeat her!" Wolverine glares at Rogue,  
and begins slashing at the cage with his claws.  
  
"Wolverine, no!" Rogue flies into him, throwing him away from the cage.  
"Wolverine, ya gotta understand...ah didn't mean to!"  
  
"Ya gotta understand, kid...I DON'T CARE!" Wolverine lunges at her, alix of his claws burying themselves in her chest. Rogue screams. She leanorward, and kisses Wolverine on the lips. They both fall to the 'ground'  
in Rogue's mind. Logan's eyes are wide, not expecting this from her. Hisyche begins to go dormant again, and his claws retreat into his knuckes.  
The holes in Rogue's chest close, and part of Wolverine's psyche goeormant as the other...merges with Rogue's. Ms. Marvel howls, screaming heage. Rogue flies over to her cage, and stirs up Magneto's psyche. Shbsorbs him, too, and melds the bars of the cage together, so there arnly small openings near the top. Ms. Marvel yells and pounds on the cage,  
tears streaming down her face.  
  
"I'll get you for this, Rogue!"  
  
Rogue opens her eyes. Wolverine's first instinct is to punch out the persoitting by the bed, and Magneto's is much the same. Rogue fights theiendencies and sits up, rubbing her head.  
  
"Chere?" asks Remy quietly. "Ya okay?"  
  
"Fine," says Rogue shortly. "Look, ah gotta...be alone...for a lil' bit.  
Could ya..."  
  
"Sure, chere," says Remy. "Ah'll be waitin' fer ya right outside, so yeed anyt'in', jus' call." Rogue nods, and Remy leaves. Rogue rolls over,  
tears in her eyes. Why did Wolverine's psyche try to kill her?  
  
He's like my father. And he hurt me. Rogue wiped away a couple of tears. Aidn't mean t'absorb Ms. Marvel. It shoulda worn off by now,  
but...somethin's wrong. She's still in mah head, an' ah still have heowers. An' memories...in me. Don' know whats mine anymore. Is the deeffection ah feel for Wolverine...mine...or hers? Or both? One things feure, all th' feelin's fer th'cajun are mine. Don' think she knew 'im. Hoo ah feel 'bout Remy? He's han'some, an' he seems real sweet, but...hoan anyone love me...knowin' they can''t touch me? Ah jus' have t'tell 'im,  
and that'll be th'end o'that. He won't even try t'get close. An' it's foh' best. Rogue gets up, locks her door, and slides into something nouite so torn up. She notices six holes in her shirt, on her chest...anipps it off, tossing it in her garbage. She puts on a black tank top and ee-through green long-sleeved shirt. She pulls on a pair of black leatheants and platform leather shoes. She slips a black leather choker on,  
careful not to poke herself with the spikes. She pulls on leather bikeloves and a studded bracelet.(1) Rogue looks at the dog tags hanging oer mirror. She had taken them off before sneaking to the mall--theangled, and would have given her away in a fight. She smiles, and sliphe chain over her head.  
  
Remy whistles. "Lookin' good, chere," he says as she leaves her room. Shlushes, then glares at him.  
  
"Better'n' you," she says. He raises an eyebrow. "Uh, Remy, she says,  
looking at him. "What...what's your power?"  
  
"Ah can charge up objects, causin' dem to blow up." Remy looks at her, hiyes burning into hers. "Dunno what up wit' my eyes." Rogue nods, unable took away.  
  
"When ah touch someone, ah absorb their personality. If it's a mutant, absorb their powers, too. Ah can't control it. Even if ah don't want to, absorb them." She looks at him, to see if he understands. Remy nods, anffers her his arm.  
  
"Shall we go down t'dinner, chere?" Rogue snorts, but takes his arm. Theescend the stairs. Wolverine's personality begins to wear off, and Rogulushes as people stare at them. They do present a strange sight...trikingly handsome cajun with burning red-on-black eyes, and a beautifuouthern belle with a white streak in her brown hair.  
  
"It 'pears we're de spotlight o'de evenin', huh chere?" says Remy into hear. Rogue giggles and slaps his arm lightly.  
  
"Ow!"  
  
"Oops...sorry, ah just got th'super strength t'day, not used t' it..." shmiles sweetly.  
  
"'S okay, chere," Remy grins back. She turns her head away, smiling.  
  
Ding-dong... The doorbell of the mansion rings. Rogue takes her hand from  
Remy to go answer the door.  
  
"Ah got it!" she calls, and opens the door. Her eyes widen as she seeho's standing there...  
  
"L-Logan?" she whispers, her eyes wide as saucers. Sure enough, Logatands there, looking exactly as he did when he left three years ago.  
  
"Hey kid." 


	2. Secrets and Coming Home

Title: Part 2: Secrets and Coming Home  
  
Author: Lilith  
  
E-Mail: LilithAD@aol.com  
  
Rating: PG-13/R (cursing...heh and nakedness. But nothing else! Promise!)  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunatly, I'm not smart enough to come up with any of thesharacters... ::sob:: They're not mine. Actually, Slyder and Tyger arine. Dont steal them! Or, okay, you can if you really want to...just lee know, or ask, or whatever.  
  
Spoilers: Movie, the story before this one  
  
Feedback: Please! ; ) If you give me feedback, I will probably finish thtory sooner, because I know people are reading it!  
  
Summary: Sequal to "A Cajun an' A Canucklehead". Logan comes home, Rogue iery confused, Remy and Bobby are jealous, there's a new student with ecret, and someone wants to kill Rogue. Rogue gets depressed. You know.  
The usual.  
  
Author's Note: This story contains a few lesbian/gay characters. You'veen warned. I don't think anyone should have a problem with that, buhatever...just warning u homophobic people out there.  
  
"Hey kid."  
  
Logan stood in the doorway of the X-Mansion, leaning against the doorframe,  
cool and collected. He looked no different from when he'd left. Roguimply stood there, unable to take her eyes off the man who had saved heife back at the Statue of Liberty. His leather jacket was slung back oveis shoulder, and Rogue could see dust all over him. He was wearing thame thing when he'd left.  
  
"'S been a while, Logan," Rogue managed to get out, her mouth tripping ovehe words.  
  
"Yeah." He walked inside, stretching. "What's fer dinner? I'm starved."  
Rogue closed the door behind him, her eyes still wide.  
  
Remy stood inside, his eyes fixed on Logan. Rogue cursed inwardly, havinorgotten her handsome 'date'. She hurried over to him, and when he offereis arm again, she took it. Logan acted like he hadn't missed her at all,  
so she'd act like she hadn't missed him. Remy's eyes glowed as he surveyed  
Logan.  
  
"Rogue." She turned to face Logan, her arm still linked with Remy's.  
  
"Yeah, Logan?"  
  
"Missed ya, kid," he said gruffly, then sauntered into the dining room.  
Rogue looked after him, forlornly. Remy watched her expression.  
  
"Who dat, chere?" he asked, trying to hide his jealousy. He'd only knower an hour, at the most! Why was he jealous? She was pretty, and seemeery nice underneath her tough-girl exterior.  
  
"That's Logan," she replied as he led her into the dining room. "He saveah life, a while back. Then he left for a while."  
  
"I see." Remy led her over to line for food, and took a tray for her. "So,  
erm...who d'ya usually hang wit?"  
  
"Jubilee, over there-" Rogue pointed to her tough friend, "-an' Kitty, nexo her-"  
  
"Who's da pretty boy who was wit us in yer room?"  
  
"That's Bobby. He's nice, ah guess," Rogue said. She scooped some pie onter plate, then some mashed potatoes. "Remy, ya gonna eat?"  
  
"Sure, darlin'." Remy took a tray and scooped something onto it, then too bowl of Jell-O. He and Rogue walked over to the table where Jubilee,  
Kitty, Bobby, and a new student were sitting. Rogue plopped down, and Remat down, sliding lithely like a cat. Jubilee stared at him for a second,  
then blushed and gave her pumpkin pie a little too much attention. Kitttared for a second as well, then turned to Bobby and avoided looking anything else. Bobby glared at Remy for a minute before turning hittention to Kitty.  
  
"So, Rogue, getting friendly with the new body?" Jubilee muttered. Roguicked her under the table, then noticed that someone new was sitting nexo Jubilee. He grinned, and held out his hand.  
  
"I'm Slyder." Rogue took his hand, and shook. Jubilee immediatly engageim in conversation again.  
  
"So, Remy, where're ya from?" Rogue took a bite of her mashed potatoes anoticed Logan sitting in the corner, being stared at by almost everyone. Hte in silence, growling at anyone who stared too much.  
  
"N'awlins." Remy responded with one word, already done with his food. "Erm,  
Rogue, yer Professor jus' gave me a ring. Want me t'stop by 'is office. Sea." He got up and disposed of his tray and smoothly left the room.  
  
"Hey, Rogue!" Rogue turned to Jubilee and Slyder. "Ya're from Mississippi,  
right? It's really hot there, right?"  
  
"Yeah. Really hot, most o' the time." She got up, staring at Slyder...whohe had just noticed was very handsome. He smiled at her, and she nearlost the grip on her tray. She mumbled something, and put her tray away.  
She then headed over to Logan, ignoring the looks she got from the othetudents. She plopped down next to him.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hey." There was silence. Then Logan spoke again.  
  
"I hear ya had an interestin' time while I was away." Rogue looked at hiharply, fearing that he knew about the Ms. Marvel fiasco.  
  
"Yeah. Real interestin'."  
  
"Ya do know that Marvel was an' old friend o' mine."  
  
"Yeah. Look, Logan, ah...ah didn't know! Ah mean, Mystique was all shifte'look like Xavier, an' ah trust 'im! So ah..." she trailed off as Logan'yes snapped over to look into her own.  
  
"THAT-RAT-FACED-CHICKEN-SHIT!!!!!" Logan yelled, his voice echoing arounhe cafeteria. Students looked up, shocked and slightly frightened. Logaas standing up, his claws popped, breathing hard. The table he had beeitting at war now in two peices. A girl with tiger tattoos all over heody slid up to him.  
  
"Erm. Wolvie. Think you an' ya girlfriend better take it outside. Whaddayay?"  
  
Before Rogue could do anything, adamantium claws were slashing down at thirl faster than anything.  
  
CLANGGGG. The sound of adamantium hitting adamantium was the loudest noisnyone could ever hear. It echoed around the room louder than Logan's yelad, and some students clutched their ears. Kitty, Jubilee and Slyder wertaring wide eyed, too scared for Rogue to cover their ears. It took hile for Rogue to realize what had happened.  
  
The tattooed girl had whipped out her own pair of adamantium claws. Logan'laws were pressing down on top of hers, inches away from her face. Logan'yes were filled with a primal fury, and her eyes...there were no pupils ier eyes, just pure white. The girl's body posture remained calm, and,  
without much effort, she swung Logan over her shoulder, made a nice door ihe wall with her claws, kicked it down, and strolled outside.  
  
"Um...sorry...ah mean...really sorry...bye all!" Rogue headed out after thwo.  
  
Logan was still slung over the girl's shoulder.  
  
"Tyger, lemme the fuck go! I'll kill that son of a bitch! Damned if shurt Rogue..." Logan was twisting, trying to get free. The girl--Tyger--  
rapped him on the head sharply.  
  
"Logan, didja save me just to rip out my guts with those claws of yours? I  
thought not. Now shut up, or I'll make you." Logan quieted with a small  
"Urk" noise. Rogue stopped walking and stood there, amazed, her jaw hanginpen, her eyes wide.  
  
"Rogue, if that's your name, come over here. He's not angry at you."  
  
Rogue approached Logan, who was now sitting on a stone bench, pantineavily. His claws had retreated back into his hands, and the girl waitting next to him.  
  
"Rogue..."Logan said, looking up, his eyes still angry. "I--I'm sorry. I'ot angry at you. I'm angry at that motherfucking bitch Mystique... testroy two people that I care about--!"  
  
"Logan," said Tyger in a warning tone. "I'm going to leave now. If I heaou, or feel you getting too angry, I'm gonna come back and beat you t' loody pulp. And you know I can." She walked off, and Logan couldn't resisooking at her ass as she swished away. He whistled quietly.  
  
"I heard that." Tyger yelled over her shoulder as she walked away. Highed, and turned to face Rogue. Her face was completely shocked, heouth wide open, her eyes wide as saucers.  
  
"Close yer mouth, Rogue, yeh look like a cow," muttered Logan. "I found hen Canada, part of another Weapon X project. Girl's been nothing burouble since I found her."  
  
"It certainly looks like it!" Rogue snapped, enraged at the way he had beeooking at her ass. "Ah mean, really!"  
  
"It ain't like that, darlin'. She's just a friend. Really. Now, I want y'tell me exactly what happened, when y'got Ms. Marvel's powers." Roguook a deep breath and began her story.  
  
Logan took a deep breath. Twice Tyger had come back to knock him over thead and make him calm down. Despite her efforts, though, the stone bencasn't going to be used as a bench anymore. Maybe gravel for the drivewaas a better idea.  
  
"I think...I'm gonna need...t'see her." Rogue looked up sharply.  
  
"What!?"  
  
"Ms. Marvel. I need to see her, to make sure she's not hurt. Do y'stilave her powers?" Rogue picked up a rock and crushed it in her bare hand.  
  
"Guess so," he muttered. "Well, it'll take a while before it wears off.  
Moment it does, let me know. I need to see 'er when shes awake." Logaauntered off, hands clenched in his pockets. Rogue watched him go,  
confused. Part of her wanted to be with him forever, and the other paranted to comfort him, to be his sister.  
  
Rogue was thinking so intently that she didn't notice the shadow behind heove.  
  
"Ro! Look out!" a white and black shape hurtled over her head, tackling therson in black whose knife had been inches away from Rogue's neck. Tyger'laws had the man in the chest, and he was wheezing. Blood spurted from thashes in his chest and from his mouth. Tyger got up, wiping blood from helaws. She picked up the knife.  
  
"Nasty. A supersonic cutting blade, designed to be able to peirce even thost invulnerable flesh." She snapped it in half and tosses it into thake. (The lake happened to be about half a mile away.) The man whimpered.  
  
"Now, hon, y'wanna take over?" Tyger gestured that the man was all hers.  
Rogue picked him up by the cloth around his neck.  
  
"Who sent you?" she yelled, shaking him. There was a snapping noise, anis neck broke. She dropped him, startled.  
  
"Girl, y'really don't know yer own strength, do ya." Tyger put her arround Rogue's shoulder and steered her back towards the mansion.  
  
Slyder and Jubilee were hitting it off. Slyder was sweet, funny, and nice,  
but a little unbending. Sometimes he was even cold.  
  
It all changed when Tyger walked in the room. Slyder's eyes lit up, and htood up, ignoring Jubilee. Tyger plopped Rogue down onto a table with a  
"See ya 'round, kid," and linked arms with Slyder. They walked ouogether.  
  
"Of all the--!" Jubilee exclaimed. She kicked a table, and it was melted i bolt of plasma that sprouted from her fingertips. "Oops."  
  
"I...don't think that Slyder is what you think he is, Jubes," said Rogulowly. "He...smells funny."  
  
"What?!" Jubilee exclaimed. "He does not!"  
  
"I got Wolverine in me. He doesn't smell like other guys."  
  
"For Chrissakes, Ro, he's a mutant! He's not supposed to smell like otheeople!"  
  
"True," Rogue admitted. Before she could say anything else, Jubes bouncep and grabbed her friend's gloved hand.  
  
"C'mon! We're gonna follow them!" Before Rogue could protest, her hyperiend had dragged her out of the room.  
  
"Did you let her near the PEZ again?" Rogue asked Kitty, who was runninlongside them, going straight through anything in her way.  
  
"It wasn't me," said Kitty, ducking to avoid a lamp. Her powers had trange effect on electrical objects...they tended to do strange, explodinricks.  
  
Jubilee rounded a bend and cursed colorfully.  
  
"Damn! Where did they go?!" She turned to Rogue. "Sniff 'em out!" shemanded. "I really like him!" Rogue sighed, and sniffed the air. Shointed left, and they were off again. Jubilee was running harder thahe'd ever run before, and Rogue wondered exactly what Slyder's poweas...  
  
Jubilee screeched to a halt. Rogue bumped into her, sending her flying, and  
Kitty went straight through both of them. Luckily, Kitty solidified anaught Jubilee before they were caught. They snuck up to the door that  
Jubilee had heard Slyder's voice coming from.  
  
"Look, I know your lil' secret," Tyger was saying. "And all I'm sayin' ihat you should tell them."  
  
"It's their fault if they assume things, I've never said anything about."  
  
"It's obvious why they would think something like that!" Tyger hissed,  
grabbing Slyder. "Jus' don' do anything dumb, darlin'." She sauntereowards the door. Kitty grabbed Rogue and Jubilee and phased through thloor quickly.  
  
Tyger closed the door beind her and sniffed the air.  
  
Rogue, Jubilee, and Kitty, she thought. I'm going to have to have a littlhat with them about eavesdropping. I wonder if they heard anything wortnowing.  
  
"What's Slyder's secret?!" Jubilee yelled, kicking an empty can of Cokcross the room. The caffeine was getting to her, and she was bouncinround, kicking things. Rogue has almost tossed her out once alreadecause she nearly melted her bed.  
  
"I don't know," muttered Kitty. "Why don't you go ask him?"  
  
"I sitll get the feeling something's wrong with him," Rogue commented.  
  
"Oh, shut up. You're just jealous."  
  
"Jealous o' who, mademoiselle?" Remy peeked into the room and knocked.  
  
"What d'you want, Gumbo?" asked Rogue, ignoring the way she felt her cheeket warm.  
  
"Professor wants ya."  
  
"Ah see." Rogue pulled on a longer pair of gloves and a sweater and headeut. "Keep her away from the caffeine," Rogue whispered to Kitty, whodded vigerously. Rogue left the room, carefully closing the door behiner. Remy offered her his arm, but she ignored it.  
  
"Hear dere was a ruckus in de cafeteria."  
  
"Uh-huh. Mah friend Logan got a lil' angry."  
  
"Understatement, cherie."  
  
"Mmm. Proba'ly." Rogue twisted a strand of hair around her finger.  
  
"Are ya related t' Mr. Logan?" asked Remy, shuffling a deck of cards. Hiool exterior would have made a normal girl think he didn't care, but Roguasn't an ordinary girl. She could tell he was jealous.  
  
"Nah. He saved mah life, a while back. He's sorta like a brother."  
  
"I see." Remy scowled slightly, and slid the cards into his pocket. Hould tell there was a little more to their relationship than that, but hept quiet as Bobby passed, scowling at Remy. Remy smirked slightly, anushed the elevator button. Bobby pretended to look for the keys to hioom as he watched the two wait for the elevator. As the doors opened,  
Rogue and Remy stepped inside. Bobby 'found' his keys, and let himself intis room.  
  
Whumph. Something hit Bobby in the head, and he went down. The intruderushed back a strand of blonde hair, and went to close the blinds.  
  
Moments later, a man dressed all in black opened the door to Bobby's room.  
The elevator had just left. He smiled, and raised a hand into the air. Thenerator in the basement exploded, and she heard the elevator screech to top. She smiled, and pulled her mask over her face.  
  
As the elevator stopped, Rogue fell hard onto the floor. Remy kept hialance, but nearly tripped over Rogue.  
  
"Wha' was dat?" Remy yelled.  
  
"No need t'yell, Cajun, Ah'm right here." Rogue got up, and sniffed thir. "Something's wrong..." As she said it, clear goo sealed up the gaetween the elevator doors, and any other openings. Someone dropped a smalilver object into the elevator, then closed the hatch, which was theealed.  
  
"Whats dat?" asked Remy, as it began to hiss and release some kind oellow gas.  
  
"Shit!" Rogue yelled, and grabbed the silver thing. She felt it burhrough her gloves, but her skin just felt a little warm. She smashed thhing in her fist...and it beeped once. A red light flashed, and Roguealized what was happening.  
  
"No!" she yelled, and pulled Remy onto the floor, comvering him with heody as the silver device exploded.  
  
The black-clad woman watched through the steel ceiling as the elevatouckled with the strength of the explosion inside.  
  
"Rogue, you are strong. But not strong enough." The woman pulled a knifrom her boot, and pressed a button. It was one of the supersonic knives,  
designed to cut through anything. She began sawing away at the elevatoable.  
  
Inside the elevator, Rogue pulled herself off of Remy. Her clothes werurned through, and as she got up, she felt her blouse slipping off.  
  
"Fuck," she muttered, and crossed her arms over her chest to keep thlouse on. Remy noticed this, and took off his trenchcoat. He gave it ter, and turned around as she buttoned it up, in case her blouse or pantell.  
  
Well, who woulda thought? A gentleman. Rogue buttoned the coat up, theleared her throat. Remy turned around, and tilted his head to the side.  
  
"What now, cherie?" he asked. Rogue opened her mouth, but when she did, thlevator suddenly lurched, and plummeted downwards. Rogue grabbed Remy anlew up to the ceiling. She began punching at the ceiling. Eventually, thop of the elevator simply came off, and she flew out and upwards...anpotted the woman in black, who was floating.  
  
"Damn!" said the woman. "I had hoped she wouldn't have mastered her nebilities so easily. Oh well, I'll simply dispose of her now." Whipping ouhe knife, the woman flew straight at Rogue, the blade whining. Rogue'yes widened, and she tried to fly away, but the woman was too fast...ias too late.  
  
The blade buried itself in flesh, and the woman in black smiled.  
  
***  
  
Elsewhere, Jean Grey felt a lance of terror and pain in her head. She crieut and fell to the floor. Scott was at her side in an instant.  
  
"Jean, what's wrong?"  
  
"Scott...it's Rogue and Remy. They're in serious trouble!"  
  
"Where is she?" The two turned to see Wolverine, Tyger and Slyder standinn the doorway. Wolverine was breathing hard, his face red, his clawopped. Tyger was standing in a way that made it impossible for Scott noo look at her curves. His eyes widened. He had never seen her before. Shlanced at him.  
  
Back off, buddy, whispered Jean inside Scott's head. He thought back aer.  
  
I thought you said you would never read my thoughts?  
  
I don't need to, just to look at your face. Scott grinned and blusgelightly.  
  
"You two still haven't answered my question. Where is she." Logan wareathing hard, turning red with pent up anger. Jean frowned, and thoughard.  
  
"The elevator," she said finally. Slyder nodded, and grabbed Wolverine'and. Wolverine looked surprised, and looked like he was going to pulway. Before he could, though, Tyger grabbed Slyder's hand...there was lur...and the three of them were gone.  
  
Scott blinked.  
  
"Did...they just...teleport?" he asked with uncertainty.  
  
"I think so," Jean said. "It doesn't matter. Let's get over there!" She rarom the room, Scott on her heels.  
  
When Wolverine reached the elevator shaft, he raised his claws to rip ipen. Tyger, however, got there first, and with her lithe body neatly cut oor, and kicked it in. Wolverine blinked several times, then leanehrough the door.  
  
***  
  
Rogue looked up at the woman in black, her eyes filled with shock.  
  
Remy, at the last second, had pulled himself up, and taken the blow foer. The knife still sat, imbedded in his stomach. Remy was breathing hard.  
  
"BITCH!" screamed Rogue, and wrenched the knife out of the woman's grasp.  
She flew up, narrowly missing a slad of steel that was plummeting down. Shaw Wolverine peering through the elevator doors, so she flew to him, anumped Remy in his arms.  
  
"Take care o'the Cajun," she yelled, and flew back down. The coat Remy haiven her was stained with blood, and it couldn't take the speed at whiche was flying. The buttons popped, and the coat came flying off, alonith her clothes.  
  
The woman in black looked up, to see a naked Rogue come flying at her.  
There was a crack, the woman went flying, her jaw broken and bleeding.  
Rogue went flying after her, and wrenched her arms behind her back. Theras a cracking noise, and her arms were broken. Rogue flew up to Wolverinnd Slyder, carrying the woman.  
  
"'Scuse me, broken bitch coming through." She flew to the medicaard...and somehow, Slyder was there first, already. A bed was prepared,  
and Tyger was over tending to Remy. Slyder suddenly appeared next to Rogue,  
and took the woman. He was suddenly back at the bed, and put her down ot. He put an IV drip into her arm, to keep her concious.  
  
"All yours," he said to Rogue. She grinned and thanked him, then walkever to the woman. She delicately broke her finger.  
  
"Now. Who sent you."  
  
"I sent myself." The woman grinned, and morphed into Mystique. Rogue's eyelazed.  
  
"Mystique," she hissed.  
  
"In the flesh," the woman said, smiling. Suddenly Rogue was on the floor,  
clutching her head. Mystique took out the phaser gun she had been hiding,  
and prepared to finish Rogue off.  
  
"No!" Tyger leaped for her, but she was too far away. So was Slyder,  
but...at the last second...  
  
Slyder appeared next to Mystique and laid her flat with one punch. Thhaser went flying backwards, right into Tyger's arms. Slyder began tlow.  
  
"Wha--!" Mystique muttered, as Slyder became a bright beacon of light. Thight formed a thin beam of energy, and blasted at Mystique. The thin lighit Mystique, who laughed.  
  
"Is this supposed to hurt?" she asked, laughing.  
  
"No," said Slyder, grinning wickedly. Mystique tried to move...and founhat she couldn't. She was stuck to the spot.  
  
Jubilee and Kitty phased through the wall, and landed next to Rogue.  
  
"Rogue! Are you hurt?" asked Kitty. Jubilee was staring at Slyder, who watill glowing. The power became so great that...his clothes began to burn.  
Jubilee tapped Kitty on the shoulder, and Kitty looked over at Slyder aell. Rogue managed to look up, and pull Mystique's sheet down to coveerself.  
  
Logan, Jean, and Scott came running down.  
  
Slyder's clothes burned completely off...and the light died. Mystique noould not move a muscle...but neither could anyone else in the room. And iasn't because of Slyder's power.  
  
"Slyder...you...you..."Jubilee gasped, as Slyder sunk down on the floor,  
exhausted.  
  
"You're..." Kitty said, eyes wide.  
  
"You're a girl!?"  
  
"Guess you found out Slyder's secret, then," said Tyger. The three blushes Tyger looked at them meaningfully. She bent down and scooped up thaked girl and wrapped a sheet around her.  
  
"Slyder..." Scott stuttered.  
  
"A girl?!" Logan said stupidly.  
  
"You should have noticed, Logan. Didn't you notice how she smelled?"  
  
"Never really paid attention to that," muttered Logan, ashamed.  
  
"Really. She was with us for what, three months after we found her? And yoever noticed? Tsk tsk. You're getting rusty, old man." Tyger grinned.  
  
"I am not!" Logan yelled. "You're probably older than I am!"  
  
"Well, I'm not getting rusty, so it doesn't matter." Tyger laid Slyder down a bed, and brushed her blonde hair back out of her eyes. Slyder reachep and took Tyger's hand, smiling softly. Everyone in the room gaped.  
  
Rogue stood up and walked over to Remy. The knife had been removed, and hitomach was bandaged. Rogue smiled at him, then walked out, and flew up thtairs to her room. She closed the door, and dropped the sheet. It watained with blood...not her own. Mystique's.  
  
Rogue started a bath, and slipped into it. She enjoyed the way the wateelt against her skin...the only thing she could still touch. She washeer hair thoroughly, and rinsed it out. She shaved her legs, and wonderehy...but did it anyway. She didn't nick herself once.  
  
Rogue wrapped a towel around herself, and sat on the toilet seat. Sheached under the sink, and pulled out a big, wicked looking butcher knife.  
She turned her wrist so that the veins were facing up, and rested the knifgainst those veins. She closed her eyes and drew the blade across herist.  
  
Nothing happened. Big surprise, thought Rogue sourly. She put the knifack, and lay down on her bed. She stared at the blood stained sheet.  
  
Will I ever be able to bleed again? She wondered. Will I ever see bloogain, and realize that it's mine? No. I never will. Nothing leaves thiody, except memories that have been sifted through. I can't deal withis. I hate being different. I hate my mutation. Why me? Why didn'omeone else get born with this horrible curse? Tears ran down her cheeks,  
and she reached out, pulling the blood stained sheet to her. She strokehe bloody spots, and cried.  
  
"Want to talk about it?" Rogue sat up, her towel falling down. Slyder stoohere, facing the wall.  
  
"I should have locked the door," muttered Rogue as she reached out and pun a bra.  
  
"Wouldn't have mattered. I can walk through walls." Rogue looked uharply, and pulled on underwear. She yanked on an oversized gray t-shirt.  
  
"You can turn around now." Slyder did so, and brushed a strand of hair ouf her eyes.  
  
"So, do you wan to talk about it?"  
  
"There's nothing to talk about. I hate life. I hate living in it. I hativing in a world filled with touch...when I'm the outsider. The only onho can't touch anything."  
  
"You're wrong." Slyder sat down on the bed next to Rogue. Rogue looked aer sharply.  
  
"I mean it. You're wrong. You think you're the only one who can't touceople? What about me? I'm a girl. Discriminated against because of that.  
Next, I'm a lesbian. Deiscriminated against because of that. Lastly, I'm utant. People hate and fear me. I can never get close to anyone. Im scarehat they'll get hurt, or find out what I am. I can't touch anybody."  
  
"That's not what I mean! I can't touch physically!"  
  
"And I can't touch mentally. It's not that different."  
  
"Yes it is!" Rogue said, tears forming in her eyes. "It is. You can kiss.  
You can hold hands. Someone can pat you on the shoulder when you're wearin tank top to tell you you're doing okay. I can't even wear a tank top,  
because I'm scared that I'll kill someone! I just can't go on...like this.  
Without being able to love. I have no respect for life. It sucks."  
  
"Why? You could wear anything you wanted to."  
  
"No. Then somebody might die, because of me. Weren't you listening?"  
  
"It sounds to me like you have respect for life. You don't want to kileople. I'd say that's respect for life." Slyder cracked her knuckles.  
"Listen to me, Rogue. Sooner or later, everyone finds someone they can blose to. Someone they can touch. Someone they can be close to withouurting. Just like I'm not the only lesbian in the world, there's someonut there who can't touch. Just like you." She smiles, and pats Rogue ohe back, making sure she's not touching any skin.  
  
"Oh," says Rogue archly. "Have you found that someone who you can touch?"  
Slyder lookes down and blushes furiously.  
  
"Maybe," she says, looking up and into Rogue's eyes. "It's not impossible.  
There is someone out there for you." She gets up and opens the door,  
preparing to leave the normal way.  
  
"Slyder...thank you." Rogue gets out before the other woman leaves.  
  
"You're welcome, Rogue," Slyder replies as she leaves. She closes the dooehind her and heads down the hall, to her room  
  
Jubilee and Kitty are there waiting for her.  
  
"Yes?" asks Slyder as she comes in. Jubilee opens her mouth.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us you were a girl?" she asks angrily.  
  
"You never asked. I never said I was boy."  
  
"It was easy to assume you were!"  
  
"I'm sorry if you think I tricked you. Still, if you really like me, doet matter if I'm a girl?"  
  
"Not really," says Jubilee. "But I know I don't have a chance with you."  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
"Because you and Tyger, are, well...y'know. Girlfriends." Jubilee kickehe carpet, feeling rejected. Kitty patted her hand.  
  
"Are we?" Jubilee looked up quickly at that. Slyder was looking out thindow, distant. "I don't know what we are." She smiles. "If you two wilxcuse me, I'm gonna take a shower." Jubilee nods, and gets up. She goeight over to Slyder and kisses her on the lips, quickly. She then backs und takes Kitty's hand, and they slide out of sight, through the floor.  
Slyder touches her lips and smiles.  
  
"A cute little girl," she remarks, and goes into the bathroom. "How lonave you been here?"  
  
"A while," replies Tyger, who was lying in the empty bathtub. She gets up.  
"So that's all she is? A cute little girl?"  
  
"Yup," replies Slyder, turning on the faucet. She pulls up the plug anurns to face Tyger.  
  
"And do you truly not know what we are?" Tyger steps closer to Slyder.  
  
"No. No, I know what we are." Slyder steps a little closer to Tyger.  
  
"And what's that?" Tyger asks, taking Slyder's hand.  
  
"Ment for each other," Slyder whispers. She leans down and kisses Tyger,  
who kisses back. They're lost in their own world now.  
  
Wssshhhhh...  
  
BOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM.  
  
The X-Mansion shakes from top to bottom as a bomb hits a spot next to it.  
The ceiling falls in.  
  
Rogue, in her room, races down to the medlab, punching falling debris ouf her way, desperate to save Remy.  
  
Kitty phases through walls, looking for Jubilee.  
  
Jubilee cowers under her bed, which had buckled and is going to fall veroon.  
  
Scott fires at debris as Jean creates a sheild around both of them.  
  
Professor Xavier's wheelchair falls over and he drags himself under hiesk.  
  
Slyder grabs Tyger and vanishes.  
  
Wolverine slashes at the debris with his claws.  
  
Bobby is still unconscious in his room.  
  
And somewhere, someone laughs... 


End file.
